The Joy in Love
by Christopher Kamori
Summary: Based off a theory I made, suggesting that you and the nurse are a couple, and she follows you through the region as a nurse to help support you on your journey. The story is a Red x Joy shipping, set in Kanto. If you want, you can read the entire thing for the full experience, or you can stop after the part in the Indigo League and the Hall of Fame.


_**The Joy in Love**_

**This is based on a theory I, personally came up with a while back, regarding the pokémon nurse in the games. The theory goes that you and the nurse (I'll just call her Joy for the anime's sake) and the player (Red) were friends growing up. And the two of you were very close friends, eventually developing a cute little relationship. However, when she found out you were studying for the exams to become a trainer, she became disheartened, believing that she would almost never see you again. She didn't want to keep you from your journey, but she also knew she wouldn't be cut out for living in the wilderness. So she decided to study and take the exam to become a pokémon nurse, working in the free clinics found throughout the region (Kanto). That away, you would always get to come see her, and she would just have to transfer to whatever town you were heading to next. Then she would catch a bus ride to each destination, and be ready to greet you when you would walk in to get your team healed. When she takes your pokémon, it's actually a while before they are ready, but the player only views this time in a few, brief seconds. During this time, the player and nurse have conversations, talking about their travels and work, and telling each other how much they've missed each other; things like that. Then, once your pokémon are finished healing, the nurse hands you them, and not wanting to keep you from your quest, sends you off with a smile and the phrase, "I hope to see you again."**

**So that's my theory. This short story is based off of that, so enjoy.**

**The following is a non-profit, fan-based fiction. I, in no way, own anything that is related to Pokémon. Only the original characters and content are mine. Please support the official franchise.**

(**Pallet Town**)

Joy: So this is it, huh Red.

Red: Yep. Are you nervous?

Joy: Me? I'm not the one who has to walk all the way to Viridian City on foot.

Red: I'll be fine. Now that I've got this Bulbasaur, I'm ready for anything!

Joy: I still think you should have chosen Charmander. Now that annoying Green kid has it.

Red: Knowing him, he would have just taken the Squirtle if I did. He's such a prick like that.

Joy: Just beat him hard for me, okay. And I'll be waiting for you when you get to town.

Red: I will, don't you worry. Just keep the doors open late for me, okay.

Joy: You better not be late!

Red: Neither should you. Your bus's about to leave.

Joy: NO, WAIT! Sorry Red, I have to go. Take care.

Red: You too.

(**Viridian City**)

Joy: Red, you finally made it.

Red: Hey Joy. I made it.

Joy: Rough first outing? You and your Bulbasaur look terrible.

Red: Yeah. I wanted eggs this morning. Found a nest... A Fearow showed up... It was a bad idea.

Joy: So I see. The roads are pretty straight forward here. It should have taken you by yesterday evening to get here.

Red: You think that. But then you do some sight seeing, and you fight a handful of rouge rats and moles and whatnot, and the time gets away from you.

Joy: Sounds like you had fun.

Red: And what about you here?

Joy: You learn the ropes here pretty fast. There hasn't been too much eventful so far.

Red: Well I'll be stirring up plenty of action at the town's gym today.

Joy: You're the third person I've had to tell this so far. The gym's closed.

Red: What?! Lame. How come?

Joy: Apparently, it's been closed for a while.

Red: Then I guess there's not much reason for us to stick around. I'll have to move on.

Joy: Well Pewter City's the closest place from here, just on the other side of the Viridian Forest.

Red: So I'll see you there.

Joy: Don't forget your Bulbasaur. He's all good to go.

Red: Thanks. Bye.

Joy: I hope to see you again.

(**Pewter City**)

Red: *breathing heavily*

Joy: Hey Red. That's some forest isn't it?

Red: Try going through it on foot.

Joy: I think I'd rather not. Sounds like there's too many bee stings involved.

Red: Oh the stings. So large, and so many of them.

Joy: Don't tell me you messed with a Beedrill nest.

Red: You don't have to mess with them. They just spring out at you for nothing.

Joy: Well here, take some of this to help.

Red: Isn't that for pokémon though?

Joy: It's free. So just take it.

Red: Ouch! That's two kinds of stings I've had to put up with now.

Joy: Just give it a minute...

Joy: Better?

Red: Ah... that's good. Thanks.

Joy: No problem.

Red: So is this gym closed too?

Joy: No. You don't get a skip pass this time.

Red: Good. I've been itching for some action... and aloe verra.

Joy: Three leaves Red. Not that hard to watch out for.

Red: You run into a lot of things when being chased by giant bees.

Joy: Just don't trip up at the gym battle. Your pokémon are good to go. So do well.

Red: Thanks. I'll be back when I'm finished.

Joy: Then I'll see you again soon.

(**Route 104/Mt. Moon**)

Red: I made it.

Joy: It's about time. Man, you're slow.

Red: It's not my fault this place is so difficult to travel.

Joy: Maybe you should have just taken the bus with me.

Red: And missed out on all the fun of walking? No way.

Joy: This place is like a wasteland. How can hiking these roads be fun?

Red: I found a few pretty sights along the way. And one more at the end.

Joy: Awe, thanks.

Red: So I take it you're not enjoying the mountain view.

Joy: I'm next to the entrance of this stupid cave.

Red: And I have to go through it.

Joy: Really?! While you're in there, could you catch me a Clefairy?

Red: What? No way. Those things are way to girly for me.

Joy: But they're so cute and fluffy.

Red: I didn't know you had a soft spot for cute things. Isn't that why you chase me around?

Joy: I can like cute things too.

Red: Please. You're Joy, fire and rage incarnate.

Joy: I'll show you fire and rage if you don't get me that Clefairy.

Red: Tell you what, if I find one, I'll catch it for you. If not... then I'll try to trade for one later.

Joy: Just don't get lost in those caves.

Red: You know some people never even make it out of there. This might be the last time we see each other.

Joy: You're not going to make me worry about you, if that's what you're trying to do. Besides, if you died, I'd be mad enough to find your corpse and beat it back to life, just so I can kill you for being so reckless.

Red: Lovely parting words.

Joy: Just don't be an idiot. You have a tendency to do that.

Red: I'll try my best.

Joy: I hope to see you on the other side.

(**Cerulean City**)

Joy: Yay! You made it. So did you catch one?

Red: Catch what? Oh, you mean your Clefairy.

Joy: You caught one didn't you.

Red: No. But I caught you this Zubat.

Joy: What!? I don't want a stupid Zubat, idiot. You were suppose to catch me a Clefairy!

Red: Awe, that's mean. Look, you're making the Zubat cry.

Joy: W-Wait. What? N-No... I just... I didn't mean... I'm sorry Zubat.

Red: I'm just kidding. I didn't catch a Zubat either.

Joy: Why you. DON'T PLAY WITH A WOMAN'S EMOTIONS LIKE THAT, IDIOT!

Red: Yeah well, anyways, I've got some good news. Before dropping by, I won the Cascade Badge from the gym.

Joy: Alright. I guess you can be good at something.

Red: Never underestimate the power of a genius and a grass starter.

Joy: But Green chose Charmander.

Red: What! You mean he got here first?

Joy: Yep. He came by and told me to tell you to go home. He told me to call you a wimp and a loser.

Red: And what did you tell him.

Joy: I told him to eat a Diglett.

Red: That's why you're the best.

Joy: So do we get to head to Saffron City next?

Red: I was thinking more along the lines of Vermillion. I read a news report saying that the road to Saffron was currently closed.

Joy: So much for my stay in a luxurious hotel.

Red: Well at least I've heard the sunset at the harbor is lovely.

Joy: So are you going there for just the sunset?

Red: I thought a sunset with two people would be nice.

Joy: How sweet of you. Still doesn't make up for the Clefairy thing though.

Red: I'll get you one eventually.

Joy: I hope to see that day come.

Red: And what about me.

Joy: I'll see you again on that day.

(**Vermillion City**)

Red: Hey Joy, guess what I have.

Joy: Hey Red. What is it. Is it a Clefairy? X)

Red: I already told you, I didn't catch one of those.

Joy: Then what is it-holy crap! Is that what I think it is? How'd you afford that?

Red: I didn't. It was given to me by some computer maniac guy.

Joy: But tickets to the S.S. Anne are so hard to get. Let me have it! Let me have it! Please!

Red: Sorry. Only trainers are invited to the party going on board.

Joy: You're mean.

Red: I also have a ticket to the S.S. Anne.

Joy: I have a Chancey with me. Does that qualify me as a trainer?

Red: Didn't you have to take some oath against battling or something?

Joy: The first oath, "Do no harm." Though we're trying to push that down to number two for "Lobby against social reform."

Red: But I like the free healing visits.

Joy: And I like getting a decent pay check.

Red: Is living on a nurse salary that hard?

Joy: It's certainly not going to get me a ride on the S.S. Anne. No fair. Why do you get the luxury cruise ship stay?

Red: Remember the Beedrill stings?

Joy: Whatever... jerk.

Red: Look, if you're going to treat me like that, then fine. I'll only stay to battle trainers for a while, and get off before it leaves.

Joy: You'd do that for me?

Red: Yeah. Besides, I don't know where that boat's getting off. So I might not get to see you when I arrive.

Joy: *blushes* Wow... Well, okay. Have fun.

Red: I'll be back in a while, okay?

Joy: Sure. See you again Red.

(The next day)

Joy: I still wish I could have seen it too.

Red: You would have been board, I'm sure.

Joy: But the music, and the party, and all that.

Red: It's not the same as the ones we had back in Pallet Town though.

Joy: Say what you will. I'll take high class party over traditional festival any day.

Red: At least I got this HM thing.

Joy: And you got to take on Lt. Surge.

Red: So that makes three. I guess I should head to Celadon then.

Joy: The road to there's blocked off though. So you'll need to detour through Lavender Town.

Red: I know the perfect short cut to get there.

Joy: I don't like it when you use short cuts.

Red: Why?

Joy: Because every "short cut" you've taken ends badly.

Red: Relax. I'll make it to Lavender Town fine. Don't worry.

Joy: I-It's not like I'm worried about you or anything.

Red: Well then, I guess I'm leaving then.

Joy: WAIT! B-be careful...

Red: Dawww! She does worry.

Joy: Just get out of here you!

Red: Love you too.

Joy: *blushes* ...He left. That was the first time he said he loves me. AND I DIDN'T SAY IT BACK! I hope I can say it when I see him again.

(**Lavender Town**)

Red: Is my favorite nurse in the house?

Joy: I LOVE YOU TOO RED!

Red: Umm... hey...

Joy: (Oh god, I'm an idiot) ...I-I mean nothing... idiot.

Red: Dawww! She can show love.

Joy: No I can't. Well maybe a little, but that still doesn't matter.

Red: Come on. You know you want to be all lovey.

Joy: NO I DON'T! I'M JOY, FIRE AND RAGE INCARNITE!

Red: And that's why I love you.

Joy: Jump off a ledge!

Red: Sounds fun. So I'll see you in Celadon City?

Joy: ...I hope to see you there.

Red: Same.

(**Celadon City**)

Red: Ugh.

Joy: Hey Red. What happened to you?

Red: I tried out that Game Corner thing.

Joy: You lost it all on the slots didn't you.

Red: So addicting. And the Porygon kept calling out to me.

Joy: They had a Clefairy there too that you could have won.

Red: Well neither of us won.

Joy: Fair enough, I suppose. By the way, I saw a department store in town.

Red: And?

Joy: I'm sure there's something nice there you could get me.

Red: I just lost all my money. Can't I be enough.

Joy: You're not that much of a prize.

Red: How cruel.

Joy: I'm just teasing you. Now get up off the ground. You're broke, not broken.

Red: I feel broken.

Joy: Just go win some money at the gym. Then you can take me shopping.

Red: I heard the gym here's full of women. Not feeling any jealousy today?

Joy: I've already seen them. You wouldn't have a chance with them.

Red: That's why I have you.

Joy: You saying I'm a substitute?

Red: I'm saying I'll chose you any day.

Joy: *blushes* ...Idiot. You're making me blush in public.

Red: Yeah, I know. How about I make it up to you in Fuchsia City?

Joy: That's a long ways away. You better take the bike road to get there.

Red: I look forward to the ride.

Joy: I look forward to seeing you again.

(**Fuchsia City**)

Joy: Hey Red. Glad you're here, and oh my god with the hair! Look at it!

Red: It got messed up on the ride down the cycle road.

Joy: Well at least put your hat over it.

Red: Can't. It blew off.

Joy: Too bad. It kept you from looking like a total mess.

Red: Well I can't change anything now. By the way, before I left Celadon, something big happened.

Joy: What?

Red: I went back to the Game Corner...

Joy: Don't tell me you lost everything again.

Red: No. But I followed some guy from Team Rocket, and it turns out their base is under the Corner.

Joy: Well did you call the police?

Red: You know, that idea never came up. I took care of them myself.

Joy: Idiot! Don't you know it's dangerous messing with the Rocket Gang?

Red: Please. Those guys are just a bunch of creeps with bats and rodents. They were no match for me... Well, that is except for one guy, who I think was their leader.

Joy: And then did you get the idea to call the police?

Red: No. It wouldn't have done any good anyways. He escaped right after we battled.

Joy: Sounds like you had a fun adventure.

Red: Just another day of being awesome.

Joy: Well why don't you test out your awesomeness at the Safari Zone. I've heard they have some rare pokémon you could catch.

Red: Sounds interesting. I'll take a good look there.

Joy: Also, I've been told to advertise some secret house campaign they have going on there. If you find their secret house, you'll win a free HM.

Red: Nice.

Joy: I bet you wouldn't be smart enough to find it though.

Red: And what if I am?

Joy: I'll give you a kiss if that ever happens, which it won't.

Red: Bring it on.

(Later)

Joy: Red. You're back.

Red: I found it. You know what that means.

Joy: Wait, what!? No, I didn't think you'd actually win.

Red: Come on. Don't hold out on me.

Joy: Well... Umm... Okay fine. But just one kiss. *closes eyes*

Red: *Kisses nose* Thanks.

Joy: Wait what? Red, you weren't suppose to kiss me there, idiot. You were suppose to get my lips.

Red: Did you want me to?

Joy: No! Of course not!... Well, maybe just a small kiss would have been nice.

Red: Like this... *lightly kisses lip*

Joy: *blushes* Oh! Umm... yeah, like that.

Red: You're so cute when you're shy like this.

Joy: Well... you're a pretty nice guy when I'm like this, so... thanks.

Red: You're welcome. Listen, I have to go now. I know you've been wanting to go to the big city, so I'm headed to Saffron City next, okay.

Joy: Okay. I'd like that. It sounds like a fun place to visit.

Red: I'll be looking for you there, so don't let me down.

Joy: Don't worry, I won't. I'll make sure to see you again.

(**Saffron City**)

Joy: Red, is that you? I'm glad to see you.

Red: I'm sorry, I was busy trying to sneak past them.

Joy: How long has the Rocket Gang been here?

Red: I don't know. But I did manage to find out from a local store owner where they're main base of operation in this city is.

Joy: Really?

Red: Yeah. It's the Silph Co. building. You know, that company that makes all the trainer tools.

Joy: And the medicine the Centers use.

Joy: Here, I've been rationing some of the medical supplies for you. It's not much, but it'll help.

Red: Have you tried contacting the Global Police?

Joy: I can't. No one can. Team Rocket's monitoring all the calls. All the cops in the city are either bribed or are members in disguise. Even the politicians and news reporters are being kept silent.

Red: Crap. So we can't go to anyone else for help.

Joy: I know that look in your eyes Red. I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it.

Red: If the people can't get help outside, then someone has to save them.

Joy: But why you? It's too dangerous to do it alone.

Red: I'm not alone Joy. I've got you, and all my pokémon with me. My five badges prove that I can handle this.

Joy: I know I can't stop you. So just please be careful.

Red: I promise I'll make it out just fine.

Joy: Is there at least any more I can do to help?

Red: Yes. Try to sneak out of town as quickly as possible. Once I break into the Silph Co. building, they'll probably call most of the guards away from the gates to help. Try to escape if you can, and flee somewhere far away.

Joy: Where should I go?

Red: Go to Vermillion City, and take a boat ride to Cinnabar Island. You'll be safe there. If I do make it out, I'll make my way there as well.

Joy: You always have to be the hero don't you Red. You know what they say about heros dying.

Red: They also win.

Joy: Then go be the best hero you can be Red. I believe in you.

Red: Thanks. You should probably get ready to flee. Once the chaos from my initial entrance settles, security will probably tighten back up.

Joy: Right. I hope you'll win, so I can see you again.

(**Cinnabar Island**)

Joy: Where is he?... Come on, it's been two days now. I haven't seen anything on the news yet. Oh, please don't tell me you messed up. No, you couldn't have.

Red: Joy?

Joy: Red? RED! I can't believe it! You actually made it out alive.

Red: Of course I did. I've told you before, those guys are way to weak for a master like me.

Joy: Yes, I know. But how! There must have been hundreds of them. How could you have fought off so many by yourself?

Red: Luck, and a lot of support.

Joy: You didn't need my support. You did it on your own.

Red: Hey, I couldn't have made it if I didn't have someone to fight for.

Joy: You did all that for me?

Red: Sure did.

Joy: ...IDIOT!

Red: What?!

Joy: I don't want you to risk your life just to impress me. Do you realize how much worry you bring to me every time you do this kind of stuff?

Red: That's why I do it though. I want you to be able to trust me to make it out of these kinds of things. Don't you trust me?

Joy: I-I do. It's just that... I don't want to lose you. I want to be able to see you every time you come in from your travels; to see you return triumphantly from a gym battle; to tell me about all the beautiful sights you see. I love getting to talk to you again, even if you do act like a jerk sometimes, or do something stupid and childish.

Red: Joy... Please don't be mad at me like this. Be mad at me like you normally do. Call me an idiot or something. Wine if I don't buy you stuff, or catch you something cute. I'm sorry Joy. And I promise I won't do things like this to make you worry so much again.

Joy: Red... No, I'm sorry. I was just being the idiot today. I'm just glad to see you again. I love you Red.

Red: I love you too.

Joy: It's funny. Here you were, just fine. And I was so worried, I never took the time to enjoy being on such a gorgeous island.

Red: You know, the beaches here are pretty beautiful. And I saw a place that could take us to the Seafoam Islands. A tropical beach, all to ourselves. Just the two of us. What do you say?

Joy: I say I'll see you there.

(**Viridian City**)

Joy: Red, why are we back in this place again? Was there so much nostalgia that you couldn't resist coming back?

Red: No. Haven't you heard? The gym leader finally returned. It made it all over the news.

Joy: So what? It's just one gym leader. Why give him so much attention?

Red: He's not just any gym leader. Most say he's the strongest gym leader in the entire region.

Joy: You know there are easier gyms throughout Kanto. You could just win one of those, and walk straight to the Pokémon League, no problem.

Red: Yeah, but where's the fun in that?

Joy: I don't care if he's the strongest gym leader or not. It's not like he beat Team Rocket by himself or anything.

Red: Unlike a certain dashing hero.

Joy: A dashing hero, who only has eight badges.

Red: Not for long.

Joy: Don't come back like a total loser, or else I'll have to make fun of you.

Red: You wish.

Joy: Then I'll see you when you win again.

(**Indigo League**)

Red: Woo! We made it Joy!

Joy: About time. You've been late since day one.

Red: No clocks now. The only thing left to count down is the Elite Four!

Joy: Good luck out there Red. You're definitely going to need it.

Red: I have you're support don't I?

Joy: *kisses lip quickly* Of course you do, idiot. Just keep your guard up out there. I've had to watch the last couple of kids that walked in go running out crying.

Red: Yeah, well, they're wimps. Besides, I managed to stop all of the Rocket Gang.

Joy: I still find it hard to believe that their leader was the Viridian gym leader.

Red: He was. And if I could stop him, I definitely can beat these guys.

Joy: Then go do it. I don't want to be the one keeping you from victory.

Red: Thanks. You've always managed to be the best.

Joy: I know. That's why you keep me around.

Red: I'd keep you around, even if you weren't the best.

Joy: Go hit on me after you've won. I'll see you again, when you're the champion.

(Hall of Fame)

Red: Yes! Yes! I did it! I finally won.

Joy: RED! *jumps at and embraces*

Red: Joy! Hey, you made it.

Joy: I watched you win, then rushed in as soon as possible.

Professor Oak: Umm... excuse me. Only champions are allowed back he...

Joy: Quiet gramps!

Red: Just leave her Professor. I couldn't have made it here without her.

Joy: Oh Red. I'm so glad you've finally won.

Red: So am I still an idiot now?

Joy: No. You're the best.

Red: So are you.

Joy: *smiles*

Red: *long kiss* ...I'm glad I got to see you throughout my entire journey.

Joy: I only now regret I didn't try going through it with you the whole way, instead of just little heal trips.

Red: It gave me something to look forward to in every town.

Joy: And you gave me something fun to run after.

Red: I always thought it was... a joy.

Joy: Okay, that pun threw you back to idiot status.

Red: Then I guess I'll just have to go to another region, and become the champion there as well.

Joy: You would do something that long and dangerous wouldn't you?

Red: So do I have my favorite nurse with me or what?

Joy: You must be as stupid as Green if you think I'm going all the way to another country just to chase after you.

Red: Well I have been called an idiot by some before.

Joy: Yes. And you're my idiot. *kisses passionately*

(**Three years later: the peak of Mt. Silver**)

Red: ...

Joy: Red?...

Red: ...

Joy: Red, it's me, Joy.

Red: ...

Joy: Red, what happened to you. You're not yourself anymore.

Red: ...

Joy: It's really cold up here. That can't be good for your health.

Red: ...

Joy: Everyone back at home misses you. You haven't even written your mom once in years.

Red: ...

Joy: You know Green's now the gym leader in Viridian City.

Red: ...

Joy: You two always had some of the best battles. But he'd always be a prick about it anyways. He's such a jerk right?

Red: ...

Joy: Why don't you come back home for a while, visit.

Red: ...

Joy: When I said everyone misses you, I meant me as well. I miss you.

Red: ...

Joy: What happened? What did this place do to you? You haven't spoken when I visit, you never move, you don't even look me in the eyes anymore. Please Red, let me help you.

Red: ...

Joy: Red?... Are you still there?

Red: ...

Joy: No, of course not. The Red I knew would have said something, and I'd just call him an idiot for it.

Red: ...

Joy: I never even thought he was an idiot. I would just say that so he'd try to make fun of him, to show him that I cared. I get the feeling that he always knew that.

Red: ...

Joy: ...

Red: ...

Joy: ... You know, your pokémon look kind of tired. I've brought some medicine from the Pokémon Center with me. Let me heal them for you. It's the good stuff, now that we passed with the "lobby against social reform" thing. I guess the first oath is "do no harm" again.

Red: ...

Joy: Come on, aren't you happy. I was able to accomplish something.

Red: ...

Joy: Pretty soon, I'll be making enough to afford that S.S. Anne ticket like I said I would.

Red: ...

Joy: Okay, there. The last one's healed up.

Red: ...

Joy: It'd probably be better for them to not be out in this cold so much. The same goes for you. It's freezing up here. How can you even go without a jacket?

Red: ...

Joy: ...Red?

Red: ...

Joy: ...Please, *embraces* say something; anything.

Red: ...

Joy: *tears begin forming* ... no... n-no... no... No... No... No... NO!... NO!... NO! NO! NO! NO! Red, please stop this. Please come home. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of coming up here every month to see you like this. You've completely lost yourself. WHERE IS MY RED!? WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME! BRING HIM BACK! PLEASE! RED! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! I'VE ALWAYS NEEDED YOU! You were the one I always waited for. Every time I'd arrive at a new city, I'd being counting down the hours until you would arrive. I always said you were late, because I could never see you early enough. I loved our conversations, every minute of them. I loved it when you'd call me fire incarnate. I loved it when you'd make me cry over something small, or make me get angry at you for something stupid. I loved it when you'd make me get all worried, and I'd try to act like I didn't care, even though I always did. You knew I cared. That's why you asked me to follow you. That's why you said you loved me. That's why we kissed. WHERE IS THAT!? BRING THAT BACK! BRING BACK MY LOVE, RED!

Red: ...

Joy: N-NO!

Red: ...

Joy: ...Okay. It's okay, I don't hate you. Just... please try to take care of yourself. I'll be back next month as usual.

Red: ...

Joy: I love you.

Red: ...

Joy: I hope to see you again...

~Christopher Kamori


End file.
